


To the Hilt

by sharpest_blade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Feeding, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sex Tapes, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Will and Abigail share a secret, long luxurious descriptions of Will Graham having an orgasm, smut now angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpest_blade/pseuds/sharpest_blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail reflects as her dynamic with Will and Hannibal turns sexual.</p><p>Loosely connected scenes that were originally based on exploring what Abigail and Hannibal were up to when he was keeping her hidden, but have since devolved into porn with a smattering of plot. Oh well. Takes place as an AU in season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write something for #justfuckmeup. But that didn't happen so here we are.

Abigail hooks a thumb into the thigh-high stocking on her right leg and snaps the band, a nervous gesture. Prior to opening the box and seeing them she didn’t know they made stockings that held themselves up. The elastic feels odd on her skin, not unlike wearing a ponytail holder around your wrist. It is distracting.  


She looks down at what she’s wearing. It's probably $800 worth of lingerie, maybe more. All three pieces (bra, panties, stockings -- four pieces? she wonders) are gifts from Hannibal. He’d known when he bought them that she'd never owned perfume or a tube of lipstick that didn't come from a drugstore. He knew she felt at home in camo pants and acrylic sweaters, that she didn’t even notice when the fabric on her dresses pilled. He talked her into getting her hair cut -- nothing extreme, just long layers below her shoulders -- and that sparked something in her. The hairdresser kept telling her what a lovely face she had and insisted on letting her makeup artist do a cat-eye with some lip gloss.  


“Minimal, retro,” the woman explained to Hannibal, circling Abigail and fluffing her hair. “Like Brigitte Bardot.” As if he needed convincing.  


Abigail stared at herself in the rearview mirror of Hannibal’s Bentley. She saw him reach for her in her peripheral vision. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.  


Hannibal encouraged her to emerge from the chrysalis with ornate new wings. He bought her several dresses, beautiful clothes she’d only seen on movie stars. A black-and-white dress from Prada stitched with perfect detail. A pleated green skirt from Gucci, shimmering and the color of emerald. The smartest jackets and fur-lined leather slippers. He smiled indulgently when she expressed her gratitude. She was already playing house. It wasn’t that large a leap to start playing dress up. It felt familiar enough, slipping into someone else’s clothes. 

Slowly, she found which fine things were to her taste, and after a while she didn’t feel like a fraud at all. She was different now, a vixen from a black-and-white movie. She would be unrecognizable by the time they moved to Europe.  


The stockings she’s wearing came folded in a pink box alongside the lingerie, a black bra and panties both made of tiny mesh and threaded near the edge with cream ribbon. Abigail realized as she tried them on that she'd never owned matching underwear, much less this kind of underwear. Like her old wardrobe, her underthings were utilitarian.

There was red lipstick on the dresser, the black eyeliner he bought her at the salon. Abigail applied the lipstick and pressed her lips together, stunned by her reflection. She used to think all this was kind of silly. Her mother never dressed up. Even her fanciest dress wasn’t all that fantastic. Abigail let a lock of hair fall over one eye as she admired her body, the way her breasts looked in the ridiculously gorgeous bra.  


Abigail lets out a breath, smooths her palms over her thighs, and quietly turns the door handle as he instructed. She pushes the door open carefully and takes a step inside.  


Will and Hannibal are lying on their sides in bed sucking each other’s cocks. Will is moaning as he thrusts into Hannibal's mouth, his brow knitted and his eyes blindfolded with silk. He groans around Hannibal’s dick as Abigail shuts the door behind her. The sight of them immediately makes her wet, and justlikethat she’s more aroused than nervous.  


Hannibal raises his head and makes eye contact with her, the head of Will’s cock still in his mouth. God, he’s beautiful. They're both so beautiful. Her lips part and she wets them with her tongue.  


She can’t help but stare, though she knows Hannibal wants her to sit down. The chair is ready by the bed.  


Hannibal breaks eye contact and continues to pleasure Will, lapping at his balls while Will strains to take in more of him. Will is definitely the noisier of the two, the one who can barely control himself. Fuck, he has such a filthy mouth, just as she suspected when she used to wonder about him, what he was like in bed, what his cock might look like.  


Abigail sits in the chair and tucks her legs under herself, palms sprawled on the armrests. Her panties are uncomfortably wet.  


Hannibal is the first to untangle himself from Will. He kneels on the bed as Will sits up and leans on his elbows. 

“Hannibal?” he says, forgetting himself and nudging at the blindfold. Hannibal pushes his hand away gently and pulls Will into a kneeling position in front of him. He steadies him and runs a hand delicately through his hair, pushing the sweat and curls off his forehead. He looks at her, and it’s difficult to hold his gaze and not look instead at their obscene erections. Their cocks are huge. Will’s is slightly bigger. Abigail tries to swallow a smirk as she thinks about that bulge in Will’s jeans, the way he sits unassumingly with his legs wide open, a brown-booted ankle turned on its side. The only other boy she’d fooled around with seemed so much smaller in comparison. But again, he was a boy. A high-school junior. That time already seemed so long ago, and she was barely eighteen.  


She looks straight at him. He noticed her face change. Maybe he’s chalking it up to her nerves. In any case, he’ll be asking her about it later. Right now, he wants her to be quiet. Abigail doesn’t know what Hannibal has planned for them, but she wants to climb into bed between them. She imagines them undressing her, Will sucking her tits while Hannibal pulls her panties down and fingers her. She wants to lie back and spread her legs wide to accommodate both of them. She wants to watch them fuck.  


Abigail licks her lips again.  


“Tell me again what you want, Will,” Hannibal says, a proprietary hand still in his hair, tugging gently by the root.

“Popcorn would be good right about now,” Will laughs.

“Oh? Are you so dissatisfied with what we’re doing?”

“Just a little hungry,” he says, trying to turn his head. “You did ask.”  


“You know what I’m asking,” Hannibal says, leaning into his ear. 

Will sighs as Hannibal’s other hand moves toward his cock. He begins to stroke him, pressing his own dick against Will’s skin. “I want --- oh---” Will tips his head back slowly. Abigail watches the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows and tries to regain his train of thought. “I want to fuck a beautiful woman with you.”

Abigail is sure that Hannibal is looking straight at her right now, but she can’t take her eyes off Will, who is gorgeous in his building lust.

“Go on,” Hannibal says, giving his hair a sharp tug.

“I want to fuck her to orgasm, then I want you to make her come. Then I want us to suck each other off.”

She makes eye contact with him. 

“You know,” Hannibal says, and she’s pretty sure he’s speaking to both of them, “practitioners of hoodoo surreptitiously feed their menstrual blood and their semen to their lovers--”

“Oh, for godssake, Hannibal,” Will starts.

“To keep them close. To be in their systems. To bond them to one another,” he continues, talking over Will. 

“Sometimes you really need to work on your dirty talk, you know that?”

“Are you finding the idea of semen distasteful?”

Will huffs. “Stop being willfully obtuse. I haven’t been the least bit surreptitious about your semen consumption, and you like me just fine.”

Hannibal slips a finger inside him, and that shuts Will up. To Abigail’s utter delight, he starts moaning again. It’s the dirtiest, most glorious noise. 

They’re kissing, tongues in each other’s mouths, Hannibal’s hands are pleasuring Will when Hannibal grabs the base of Will’s dick and gives her a small nod. It takes a second for Abigail realize that he’s offering it to her.

She gets on her knees on the floor and it's awkward. The bed is slightly too high. Hannibal scoots back, making room for her in front of them. She climbs on the mattress, gets on all fours and takes Will into her mouth, and he rewards her with a delighted “Oh, shit!”  


His hands are in her hair. His dick is so big she can barely take him in halfway. She sucks on the head and props herself up with her left hand, stroking him with the right. He thrusts into her mouth until Hannibal stills him with a touch to his hip.

It had taken her a long time to like Will. She thought it was a matter of time before he had her all figured out. It wasn’t the same thing as Hannibal figuring her out. Will would judge her. 

She didn’t understand why Hannibal was so eager to draw him in. Hannibal was betting on Will’s true nature, but what if Will’s true nature meant betraying them for the greater good? He wanted to be so good. How could you trust that?

Will was handsome, she gave him that. He could be full of charm and good humor when he felt like it. But he was usually so tortured, sleeping fitfully, cranky from the insomnia. 

Now, it was hard to believe there was ever a time when she didn’t want Will around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should end this chapter with a zinger or a cliffhanger or whatever but it's 1:49 a.m. and I should've gone to sleep a long time ago. Apologies. My next round will show more effort. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes when Abigail tries on her Louboutins and manages to finally walk in them without feeling like a baby giraffe, she thinks about how fate, destiny, and free will intertwine. A year ago, she never would have imagined that she would lift a Christofle fork to her lips and lick foie gras off its tines. These words had never been in her vocabulary. Her parents were working class, the salt of the earth. They barely had money to fix the truck. Agent Provocateur fishnets were not a thing that Abigail ever longed for or knew about.

She looked at her lingerie drawer, which is lined with fragrant toile paper. Her room is understated and feminine. Hannibal has indulged her with a selection of hunting rifles, but he insists that she keep them in their study.

The house is lined with secret corridors. One of them stretches the length of the second floor, beginning at a door in the back of Abigail’s walk-in closet and ending by Hannibal’s bedroom. There, in front of a two-way mirror, sits a very comfortable vintage chaise lounge. Abigail came across it on a night when Alana was over, though Hannibal didn't exactly tell her about the little room. He did, however, very pointedly mention that Alana would likely stay the night.

“All right,” she said, suppressing an eye-roll. “I’ll make myself scarce.” Easy enough. He had bought her plenty of new books and was always urging her to broaden her horizons. She could watch one of the endlessly bad foreign films he always recommended. She could sleep. She did long to go for a nice walk on her own without having to think about how she did or didn't look, but that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Hannibal looked at her fondly. His mouth quirked up in a smile, his eyes crinkling. 

Later, long after Hannibal and Alana were done dining downstairs, Abigail adjusted her earbuds and turned up the music on her phone. Restless, she entered her very large walk-in closet with the thought of organizing some clothes, but stopped short when she noticed her presents. Hannibal had made a habit of selecting new things for her all the time and hanging them up without telling her he’d gotten them for her. Abigail excitedly moved the latest stash of garment bags aside, unzipping each one and peering in, and that’s when she found the door.

 _How do people get away with building these kinds of houses?_ She wondered, wandering down the hidden passage. Were there construction workers who nudged each other every time they drove by Hannibal’s house and said, _yeah, that one’s a big weirdo_?

Abigail yanked her earbuds out and shut her music off. The hallway was wallpapered with the same ornate toile design that lined her drawers. There was even a light switch, which Abigail flicked. A row of sconces illuminated the narrow passageway. Abigail walked cautiously. It was clear to her from the way the room turned that she was headed toward his bedroom. Sex noises were quite audible about halfway down the path.

The two-way mirror was crazy. She nearly jumped back when she came across them, positive that they could see her. It took her a moment to convince herself that they couldn't. She looked at the lounge and sat on it carefully, slightly embarrassed by Alana's little whimpers. Abigail leaned back and took in the scene in the bedroom. Clothes everywhere. It didn’t surprise her that Hannibal also bought Alana expensive underthings.

Abigail was mesmerized by the clean lines of Hannibal’s body. She had always registered that he was handsome, but she’d never really considered him as a sexual being. Which was ridiculous, she thought now as he ground into Alana, his right hand holding her in place at the base of her neck. She was on all fours on the floor, her skin glowing white in the firelight of the bedroom. She looked to Abigail like she was put on display, which she was. Hannibal had her positioned so that Abigail could take in her body, the way her ass greedily pushed against him and her forearms grew sore against the wooden floor while trying to support her weight, Hannibal kneeling behind her and fucking her and making her make those sounds. 

“Tell me about kissing Will,” he grunted, slowing his motions, dragging his dick in and out of her purposefully.

Alana let out a self-conscious laugh, her eyes closing. "I thought we saved talking about Will for after sex?"

Hannibal pushed his bangs out of his eyes and stopped moving, holding Alana by her hips. She turned and pouted.

“You’ll have to tell me more if you want more,” he said.

Alana hung her head, her hair falling forward on her alabaster shoulders. "He was...a good kisser."

"You liked it?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Good girl," Hannibal said, slowly resuming his thrusts. "What did you like about it?"

“His lips were soft. His tongue felt good, he knew what he was doing.” Alanna tried to look back at him. “The way he kissed me….I just know he’ll be a good lover.” 

"Do you think about him?"

"Hannibal--"

"It's all right," he said, leaning his body over her, giving her a kiss at the temple. "I know you're attracted to him. Tell me. Tell me what you fantasize about."

Alana licked her dry lips, closed her eyes again, and decided to play along. "I thought about his tongue inside me. Or on my clit. Licking my ass."

Hannibal smirked, speeding up his thrusts. “Do you wish he was here with us now? Having sex with us?”

“Yes,” she groaned.

"If he was here now, I would want you to suck his cock. Would you do it? Would you suck his cock while I did this to you?"

"Yes, I would, I would like that. I would love that."

Hannibal leaned over her and began rubbing her clit, his thrusts getting more erratic. "I know you would," he said. "I would love that too."

Abigail shifted in her seat jealously. It was amazing that people actually had sex like this. She thought back to her not-boyfriend's tiny room with its sports posters and unmade bed. Her had her on all fours too, but he never thought about rubbing her clit like that. Hannibal looked gorgeous in his ecstasy. She watched Alana come, bucking her hips like a porn star before turning around and sucking Hannibal's cock until he came, shooting his load into her mouth and on her lips.

Alana though. Nothing but talk. The aftermath was awkward to watch: a quick, almost friendly kiss followed by Alana bumbling and apologizing and assuring Hannibal that it was all a fantasy, that it didn’t mean she liked him better, sure she kissed Will but he was too unstable, blah blah snore snore. _Oh Alana,_ Abigail thought as she got up to leave them to their boring pillow talk, _I really expected better of you._

When the two of them had breakfast the next morning, Hannibal gave Abigail his usual avuncular peck on the forehead before opening up the newspaper. She took a bite out of her toast and watched him read.

"Yes?" he said, not looking at her.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she asked as he adjusted his reading glasses. "Or am I supposed to keep watching you have sex and pretending you're not a huge perv?"

"We've never pretended," he said, still not looking at her.

Abigail chewed her toast in silence, taking in Hannibal's regal posture, the way his shirtsleeves were folded back to expose his forearms. Suddenly, she blurted out, "Are you having sex with Will?"

That finally got him to look at her. "No," he said, folding the paper in half and half again. 

"Do you _want_ to have sex with Will?"

Of course, he was evasive and mysterious. No explanation of the corridor, the fact that he meant her to find it, that he meant her to watch. And now Abigail found herself plagued with invasive thoughts -- not of Hannibal, surprisingly, but of Will. Why did Alana get to kiss him? What a fucking waste. Of course he was a good kisser, that seemed so obvious. Will was all about empathy, about getting into your shoes. He would know how to make someone feel good. 

The memory of that breakfast comes flooding back to Abigail as Hannibal presses a hand to Will's chest, directing him to lie on his back. Hannibal slides down to his cock alongside Abigail. He leans over and swirls his tongue around it, sucking and stroking with one hand. Abigail leans in and runs her tongue alongside Hannibal's on Will's shaft. Will groans and fists his hands in their hair. 

"Fuck, that's incredible," he says, starting to thrust into their faces, his cock beginning to leak. Their tongues meet at his slit. Hannibal looks Abigail in the eye and they kiss gently, Will's precum on their lips. They continue to kiss, Will's cock between them, as Hannibal shoves his fingers into her cunt. Abigail gasps with pleasure.

"What do you want?" Hannibal whispers, unhooking her bra with his free hand.

"I want him to fuck me," she whispers back, helping him take her bra off. "I want you to watch."

Will is still blindfolded and groaning, lost in pleasure. 

"Will," Hannibal says, "our young lady has a request."

"Anything," Will says. 

Hannibal sits him up and leads him to lie on top of Abigail.

"Can I see you?" he asks her.

"Not yet," Hannibal answers.

Will's fingers tug at her panties and slip them off. Abigail watches him as he settles between her spread thighs and touches her breasts. He leans over her and sucks her nipples.

"Take what you want, Will," Hannibal tells him, and Will groans with Abigail's nipple between his teeth and shoves his huge cock inside her wet cunt. 

Oh God, Abigail thinks, oh God that feels so good. She starts fucking him back, staring up at the stubble on his jawline.

He starts fucking her hard and deliberately. Abigail moans, wrapping her limbs around him, and Will suddenly stops. He pulls the blindfold off mid-thrust, and Abigail finds herself looking straight into his wide, shocked eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail is absently chewing a manicured fingernail when there’s a knock on her bedroom door. It's followed by the turn of knobs, the door creaking open quickly. Will always knocks and comes in right away. She wonders if it’s a symptom of his working in law enforcement or being a teacher or both. The gesture is all him, his air of quiet authority. He always walks into a room like he owns it. He likes to pretend he doesn't, but she knows otherwise.  


“Hi,” she says, suddenly feeling quite shy. It’s been a week since their disastrous threesome. Will had been as furious as she'd ever seen him and Hannibal had all but rolled his eyes and told her as she awkwardly looked around for clothes that weren't there that he would come around. _Don't I always know,_ he told her, _what Will wants?_  


She’s in a chair by the window, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. She follows him with her eyes until he sits behind her on her bed. Abigail rearranges herself, kneeling on the seat with her chin on the soft back of the chair.  


Will is leaning on his thighs, his legs spread wide, and stealing glances at her. Abigail flicks her eyes to his crotch and back up to his face, remembering how huge he felt, the sounds he made, how eagerly he fucked her. For all his distress after pulling off the blindfold, she didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty during the past week while replaying the memory of him between her legs over and over. _Will has been inside me. Will knows how wet I get for him. I’ve licked the precum from his cock_. She thought about her tongue touching Hannibal's as Will trembled beneath them. She saw stars.  


“I want you to know that I’m not happy with what Hannibal has done,” Will begins, slowly overenunciating his entire sentence. She opens her mouth to speak but he puts up his hand. “I’m used to all manner of manipulation from him. Frankly, I’m always astounded that he can’t just ask for things, that everything always has to be a game.”  


“Are you really that surprised?” she says.  


Will laughs bitterly. “I have a blind spot,” he says, “when it comes to him.”  


Abigail gives him a subtle nod.  


“I worry that it means I have a blind spot with you,” he continues.  


Her heart is suddenly in her ears. “What do you mean?”  


“I feel like you wanted to,” Will says, looking at his hands. “I hope I’m not wrong. I hope he didn’t force you.”  


“No,” she says, standing up and going to him. “You know that. You can feel that, can’t you? That I wanted to? That I wanted you?” She sits beside him on the bed and puts her arm around him, forgetting herself.  


“Good,” he says, turning to her, brushing the hair from her eyes. He gives her a chaste kiss on both her cheeks.

Abigail looks from eye to eye, relieved but disappointed. On a whim, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently.

It pays off, because Will is kissing her back. Softly at first, then with his tongue and teeth. His stubble scratches her as they kiss. She imagines her mouth, red and ripe from rubbing against his.

“You liked it?" he asks her softly. "You liked fucking me?”  


“Yes,” she nods. What a ludicrous question.  


“Good,” he says into her mouth, one hand cradling her jaw and the other pushing the skirt of her dress up her thighs, “very good.”  


Will moves her panties aside with two fingers and sinks them into her cunt. Abigail whimpers and starts kissing him hungrily. She straddles him as he plays with her g-spot, stroking her clit with his thumb, his other hand on the small of her back. “I think about you when I touch myself,” she says, resting her weight on his thighs. Part of her feels like she's watching this unfold, aghast that she just admitted this to him. Her head swims as Will pleasures her, curling his fingers into that spot again and again and watching her face for clues.  


“Do you?” he smirks, pulling his wet fingers out of her to unbutton her clothes. The air smells like sex, like arousal. He yanks her dress over her head and drops it on the floor. Abigail removes her bra and strips off her panties, straddling him naked with her hands on his white button-down.  


Will slips his fingers back inside her as they kiss. “Fuck my fingers,” he tells her quietly.  


“I’d rather fuck your cock,” she says, reaching for his belt. She feels like a fraud saying it, like it should come out of someone else's mouth. She's never been like this in bed. But his erection is straining against his jeans, and the thought of it seems to be turning her into another person.  


Will slaps her hands away. “Do as you’re told, Abigail. Wrap your arms around my neck.”  


Abigail laces her fingers together at the nape of Will’s neck.  


“Show me how you would ride me,” he says, pushing another finger inside her.  


She bites her lip and bravely looks at him, rocking slowly on his fingers.  


“Like that?” he says. “You'd go that slowly?”  


“Yes,” she says, “It feels so good. I love having you inside me.”  


“I like being inside you. You’re so tight and wet,” he says, nudging her clit.  


Abigail laughs. “Your cock is so big. I bet everyone feels really tight to you.” She speeds up, feeling shameless. "Now I know what all the fuss is about."  


Will is amused. "Why is that?"

"It's very...it's hard to explain. It's a very satisfying feeling, being so..." Abigail is at a true loss for words. "Full," she finally says.

"Well," Will says in a low voice, tapping her lip with his free hand. "You should get used to the feeling. Hannibal and I are going to fill you up." Will pushes his thumb between her lips. Abigail slows her thrusts on his fingers, putting her hand on his while she runs her tongue along the thumb in her mouth, sucking. "You're going to have his cock in your mouth while I'm in your cunt. Or maybe he'll put it up your ass. I don't know. Maybe both." Will pulls his thumb from her lips and rubs her saliva on her left nipple. “Was that your first threesome?”  


She almost laughs again. “Yes. Was it yours?”  


“No.”  


“How many have you had?”  


“Two,” he says. "Three, counting last week."  


_Why am I not surprised_ , she thinks. “With guys?” she asks.  


“Hannibal’s the first man I’ve ever slept with,” he says.  


His admission strikes her as ridiculously hot, and she suddenly feels like she could come. “You look so good together,” she tells him.  


"Oh?" he says coyly. "How so?"

"I watched you," she says, feeling herself getting wetter on his fingers, "sucking each other's cocks." 

"Hmm," Will says, so calmly it makes her crazy. He's so adorable that she starts to kiss him again. "I never thought I'd enjoy sucking cock so much. I'd never done it before Hannibal." 

"Could've fooled me," she tells him between kisses.

“Stop, stop a second,” he says, grabbing her thigh with the fingers that were just inside her. Abigail stops and looks at him curiously, tucking her hair behind her ear. (The gesture always stops her, as she tries to tuck hair behind an ear that isn't there.)  


Will tips her chin up with a finger. “Like this,” he says, “follow me.” He kisses her then slips in his tongue. He does it again. She follows him. As they fall into a rhythm, she realizes what a sloppy kisser she’d been. It’s almost embarrassing, being so blatantly taught to kiss, but now she seems to be doing something right. Will hums approvingly. “Very nice,” he whispers, winding it down to little pecks on her lips.  


Abigail leans back and looks at him. God, he takes her breath away.  


She catches a glimpse of them in the mirror on her dresser. The sight is filthy: Will in his clothes and she with her naked thighs spread around him. His fingers are glistening with her wetness.  


She clings to him as Will unbuckles his belt. "You've been so good," he tells her. "Here," he says, unbuttoning his jeans. "Take it out."

Will leans back on his elbows and watches while Abigail tugs on his fly. She gets his jeans open just enough, pulls the front of his underwear down and takes out his cock. She looks at him, unsure about the expression on her face. He admonishes her silently, playfully, then slips three fingers back inside her. "You're only allowed to look," he says. "Right now, you're showing me how you would ride it."

Abigail's hips move as she stares at it. It looks delicious, jutting obscenely out of his jeans. His slit is wet with precum. She grabs onto his shoulders, wrinkling his shirt as she fucks herself on his fingers. Will begins to ghost the back of his other hand against her breasts, trailing his fingers down her stomach and pressing against her clit. "You're beautiful," he says. "Such a sexy creature."

This time, Abigail does laugh again. "Not like you," she says, automatically. She briefly sees him in her mind's eye in bed with two women, both of them so turned on and eager to please him. She understands the impulse. Seeing Will in sexual ecstasy, Abigail decides, is one of the best things about being alive.

"You heard what I wanted to do with Hannibal," he says. "With you. Would you like that? Would you like both of us to make you come?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite," Will smiles. "Sit on my cock. Go ahead, you've worked so hard for it."

Abigail nervously obliges him, lifting herself up and sinking down on him slowly. They both let out an involuntary moan as his length and girth fills her. He's nearly all the way in when he starts fucking up into her, holding her by the hips.

"Look at yourself," he orders her. "Look in the mirror while you ride me. Come on my dick. I want to feel it."

Abigail is already so aroused that the sight of Will greedily fucking her makes her come immediately. She cries out while she grinds against him, feeling the orgasm intensify as he begins licking and sucking her nipples, groaning his approval.

She's still watching him in the mirror when she finally stops, her body covered in sweat. She's glowing with pleasure, with the thought of returning the favor.

A thought interrupts her. “Is Hannibal watching us?” she asks.

Will gathers Abigail’s hair in one fist and pulls her head back slowly. She keeps her eyes on him.

“I don’t know if he’s watching,” he says. “But I don’t think it would bother you.”

Abigail gives her head a shake. Will puts his free hand on her exposed throat.

“How did that feel?” he asks devilishly. He knows exactly how it felt. “Coming with my dick shoved up your cunt?” He punctuates every other word with a thrust. His eyes wander over her torso.

Abigail can only whimper in response. He’s still pumping his hips, holding her in place on top of him. The feeling is fantastic, dizzying. He’s looking at her with a joyful kind of lust.

“You looked so sexy in those stockings last week,” he tells her. “Did you wear those for me?”

“Hannibal dressed me for you,” she says.

He smiles with his eyes.

Abigail swallows against his fingers.

“You’ll have to put them on again,” he says, letting go of her hair and her throat, running his hands over her body as he reclines on her bed. He pulls her down and rolls them over, maneuvering himself on top of her. Will kneels between her legs, shoving his boxers and jeans around his knees before pushing his cock back inside her. Abigail unbuttons his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers, and he helps her, getting the shirt just open enough to pull over his head. Abigail embraces him and presses her breasts to his bare chest. He tucks his face into her neck and grunts while he grinds his dick into her.

Abigail relishes the feeling of being under Will. She runs her hands over his back and arms, feeling his lean muscles flex as he moves . She imagines looking over his shoulder and seeing Hannibal behind him, fucking him as he rides her.

She tells him what she sees, wrapping her legs around him.

“We’ll do that,” he says, pounding into her faster. “You’ll be in bed with us the next time he fucks me.”

And with that, Will starts to come. He moans delectably as he pulls out and kneels, his cum landing on Abigail’s stomach and inner thighs. Abigail watches him tip his head back and close his eyes in open-mouthed rapture, cum dripping from his fingers onto the sheets as he palms his balls and fucks his fist. He sits back on his folded legs with a pleased sigh and makes eye contact with her as he coaxes the last of the semen from his dick.

She sits up and leans over, ass in the air, and laps the cum from his hands. Her tongue circles the head of his cock and Will jolts, oversensitive to her touch. He wipes his hand over her mouth and on her chest as she straightens herself then affectionately pushes the hair from her face. “I want that to dry on your skin,” he says, painting it on her in a line from her clavicle to her belly button. He takes the remaining cum from his slit and rubs it on her parted lips. “Then I want you to go to Hannibal and show him.”

Her tongue darts out for a taste.

He strokes her hair, smiling at her with tenderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugh Dancy has a huge dick, ergo Will Graham is totally hung. 
> 
> Sorry if you're reading this, Hugh. It's just a fact. [shrugs]


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal is writing in his study when she enters. He pauses, not looking up. He doesn’t seem especially pleased.

A couple of things dawn on Abigail at that instant. Of course he would smell Will on her before she could show him. But she hadn’t counted on him being anything less than delighted.

“Are you upset?” she blurts out, pulling her robe tight against her before she even knows what her hands are doing. Her eyes wander over the work on his table. He’s writing on what appears to be a journal. She can see his beautiful penmanship on the lined pages, small and fluid.

He looks at her, expressionless. He turns his body toward her in his swivel chair. “Come here, Abigail,” he says, pulling out drawers. He puts his fountain pen and notebook away and uncrosses his legs. 

She approaches with a deferential slouch. “I thought you would like it,” she says. She wants to add: it was your idea. But that would be silly. It didn’t really matter that he was the one who asked her to join him and Will in bed; he knew she had a crush on Will. If anything, he was trying to do her a favor.

Hannibal reaches out and touches the cum dried on her chin. “That’s most unladylike,” he tells her. “Even if it’s just us in this house.” 

“Will wanted me to show you,” she says.

He leans back with a creak in his lush executive chair. “Show me,” he makes a vague gesture with his hand.

Abigail fumbles with the tie on her robe and manages to unravel it. She pulls the robe open and shows him her torso, streaked with Will’s drying cum.

It becomes clear from his expression that he and Will hadn’t agreed on this, that maybe this was Will’s retribution for blindsiding him with their menage a trois. 

“I’m sorry,” Abigail says. “We shouldn’t have done it without you.”

“Shouldn’t have done what, exactly?” he asks sharply, tilting his head.

“We shouldn’t have had sex,” she says. Her mouth feels dry. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

No use lying. “Yes.”

“It certainly seems like Will enjoyed it.”

Abigail opens her mouth to defend herself, but Hannibal places his hand on her stomach and drags it downward along her skin. He hooks a finger inside her and pushes her closer to him with his other hand. Hannibal pulls out of her cunt. His finger is slippery with cum. Hannibal licks and sucks it clean. He gives Abigail a kiss between her breasts before holding her closer and wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. He licks and sucks on it, getting it hard and wet before moving to her other breast and doing the same. 

Stunned, she puts her hands in his hair and tugs on it gently, messing it up. His bangs fall onto his forehead as he laps up the streaks on Abigail’s skin.

The robe falls to her elbows and off her entirely as Hannibal straightens up and pats his desk. Abigail sits on the spot he’d touched, perching a foot on each of his thighs. Hannibal parts her knees further and spreads her legs wide. He leans forward, exposes her clit, and licks at it. 

“Why would I be angry at you for something Will planned?” he asks her. “Did you really think I would punish you for that?”

“I -- I don’t know,” she says, watching his tongue lap at her. He fingers her while he does it; Will’s cum leaks out of her onto Hannibal’s hands, dripping down his wrists.

Hannibal unbuckles his belt and opens his trousers, taking his cock out. He strokes his dick with Will’s cum while he licks and sucks at Abigail’s clit, fingering her for more.

“Did he make you come?” he asks between licks.

“Yes. I came so hard. He made me watch him fuck me in the mirror. I couldn’t help myself.” Abigail starts to buck against his mouth.

Hannibal starts fucking her with his tongue, sliding his fingers in and out alongside it. 

“Thank you for sharing him with me,” she groans, sliding her hands through his hair. “I won’t have sex with him again unless you want me to, I promise.”

Hannibal is suddenly on top of her, pressing her back into the hard wood. He sinks his cock inside her and kisses her. Abigail tastes Will on Hannibal’s mouth. She tastes herself. 

“I adore you,” she says, holding his face. She hopes he knows it’s true. She owes him her life, they both know it. “I would never hurt you on purpose.”

“I know,” he says, his eyes crinkling with his smile. He doesn't show her his teeth. 

Hannibal isn’t as huge as Will is, but his cock is satisfyingly large. Abigail ruts against him, savoring every inch of him as it stretches her. Hannibal slips a finger, lubricated with Will's cum, into her ass. He follows it with another, moving them in and out while they fuck. She knows what he has in mind. And she knows that he’s impossibly turned on by the feel of Will’s cum in her cunt. The thought of Hannibal enjoying it nudges her that much closer to orgasm. She squirms against him, chasing it.

“Shh,” he says, as he pulls his fingers out. He touches her hip, and she knows that he means for her to be still. 

“What?”

“I don’t want you to come yet. Can you be good for me, Abigail?”

She nods, then leans up to kiss him. She's trying so hard to be good, trying not to fuck his cock as their tongues move against each other. She sucks his lip, licks at it lasciviously. He's always meticulously groomed, but his five o'clock shadow is starting to come in.

When she pulls back and rests her head on the desk, he tilts his head questioningly.

“What?”

“You kiss like Will does.”

“He showed me how,” she says. A sinking feeling blossoms in her stomach.

He braces himself on the desk and stands up, tucking his erection back into his trousers. He's perfectly composed in no time and retrieves Abigail’s robe from the floor. He holds it out for her to ease into.

She’s aching for more but doesn’t want to push her luck. She makes her way from the desk to him. “Thank you,” she says, slipping an arm through one sleeve and then another. Hannibal closes her robe and ties it for her from behind.

Hannibal sits back in his chair and pulls out his pen and journal. 

“I really need to come," she confesses, hoping his game is over. She thinks about kneeling in front of him and begging for it. She thinks about his tongue.

"That's a shame," Hannibal says, merciless.

She steals a daring look at him. He clearly still has an erection. "Am I allowed to touch myself?” she asks hopefully. She can't play the role of seductress with anything that feels like authenticity. This is as close as she'll get today.

“No,” he says. “You may fantasize about Will. Or me. Or us together. In fact, I encourage it. But you’re only allowed to come in front of me, and when I say so. Is that clear?”

Abigail nods. She's sure he would somehow know if she disobeyed him.

“Would you do me a favor and make us some tea? You choose which kind,” he says, opening his notebook. “I’m terribly parched.”


	5. Chapter 5

"That smells delicious," Abigail says, entering the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you were making dinner?"

"I'm sorry," Hannibal says, taking his apron off. "I got engrossed once I started."

"You know I always want to help you cook,"

"I know, my dear. I'm sorry. I'll remember to ask you next time." 

Abigail helps him carry dinner to the dining table and sees that a third place is set. "Is someone joining us?"

"Will should be stopping by later," he calls from the kitchen. 

"Is he going to be staying the night?"

Hannibal enters the dining room, carrying a bottle of wine. "Perhaps," he tells her with what she thinks is a smile. "Please, sit."

Her sense of wariness about Will had taken a while to wear off, but Abigail knew that if nothing else, she loved how happy Hannibal was these days. He could be so taciturn when it came to his plans for the future, but he would talk about the three of them moving to Europe, and soon. She didn't quite understand why they had to leave Baltimore. She'd also grown attached to the weird house and wondered if the realtor would talk about the secret corridors and two-way mirrors. But she also loved the idea of living with Will in a faraway town. And who would she be to them exactly? Who was she now? She certainly didn't fill the role of their daughter anymore, though she and Hannibal sometimes lapsed into the dynamic as they carried on in their domestic daily life. 

No, she thought, glancing at Will's table setting, she was not their daughter.

"You've been obedient," Hannibal says casually, cutting into his entree. It's clearly a cornish hen, so no one has been rude today.

Abigail looks at him. "Are you referring to the fact that I haven't come in a week?"

"So terribly blunt," he says happily. "Will is rubbing off on you."

"I can't help but hear a double entendre in that," she laughs.

"I should punish you for your terrible jokes."

"Fair enough. Since you were hoping to punish me for masturbating."

"Maybe."

"I've been so good."

"To please me."

"Yes." She can't believe they're still eating, chatting about this like it's the weather. "That doesn't mean it hasn't been hard."

"How so?" What an asshole. 

"I can't stop thinking about the way Will looked when he came. And the way you licked his cum off me." She pauses. She can play this game too. "I thought about eating your ass while you fuck him then licking your cum out of him. Sharing it with him."

Hannibal wipes his mouth and replaces the napkin on his lap. He leans back regally in his chair. He seems disappointingly unaffected. "Do you think you've sufficiently paid for having sex with him without me?"

"You said you wouldn't punish me for something he planned," she says.

"But you wanted me to. You needed me to. Just a little bit."

"That might be true."

"Well, Abigail? Have you paid for it?"

"I don't know the answer to that. But I like that you tell me when I can come. I like listening to you."

"Sit on my lap."

Abigail places her napkin daintily by her plate and approaches Hannibal. He reaches under her dress and pulls her panties off. She steps out of them on the floor and perches herself on his lap.

Hannibal snakes his hand around and lightly touches her cunt. It takes all her willpower not to press herself against him for more. She's positive she's ruined his trousers, she's so wet. He picks up his fork with his other hand and feeds Abigail a piece of meat. "I'm having a dinner party in a week. Maybe I should have you spend it naked on your hands and knees. You could wear a mask. Anyone could touch you. They could finger you or play with your clit. I imagine you would have trouble restraining yourself from having an orgasm. I would have to punish you in front of everyone."

"Is everyone going to be naked?"

"No," he says, feeding her again. "Just you."

"Would you let them fuck me?"

"Only if you wanted them to." He presses a kiss to her cheek. "But I don't think I would want that."

Abigail squirms against his erection. "I know you wouldn't want that," she says. "You're just trying to scare me."

Hannibal smiles and rubs his finger alongside her clit. "And how do you know that?"

"Because you don't share what's yours," she says.

"You're such a smart girl. You know me so well." 

Abigail lifts the fork to his lips this time, and he takes the meat delicately from the fork with his teeth.

***

When Will rings the doorbell later that evening, Abigail is tasked with answering it. She’s wearing another pair of the stockings that Will likes, a tiny black slip of a thong that cost more than some of her dresses, and an intricately embroidered blue silk kimono that she hasn’t bothered to tie closed.

Will wastes no time when he sees her. He kisses her as sheds his coat and pins her against the foyer wall. His skin is still cold from the autumn chill. Abigail points this out as he runs his hands over her breasts, kneading them before dipping his fingers into her panties.

“I’ll warm my hands here,” he says, lubricating his fingers in her cunt before pushing two of them up her ass. “You’re overdressed,” he says, stripping her of her kimono with his free hand. He fucks her with his fingers, his thumb in her cunt. “Did you think about me?”

"Yes."

"About what, exactly?"

Her tongue has been loosened earlier by Hannibal's wine, and the truth spills from her unabashed. "Watching you come. How good you made me feel. Your threesomes with women."

"Hmm," Will looks entertained. "Go on."

"I like the thought of you being pleased. Sexually. I pictured you naked between two women. I like that you've done that twice."

"Oh," Will says. "I've done that more than twice. I've done that countless times. But with two different sets of women." He looks at her. "Does that turn you on?"

"Yes."

"Did you make yourself come this week thinking about me?"

“No. I couldn't. Because you got me in trouble,” she says, letting him kiss her neck. “Hannibal won’t let me come. He's forbidden it since we had sex without him. I can't believe you didn't clear it with him.”

“That’s unacceptable,” he says. “I have plans for us.” He moves his fingers inside her harder, making her worm with pleasure.

“Will, stop. I don’t want him to be angry with me. Or you.”

Will laughs. “He’s not angry. He loves it. It’s just part of his act.” Will withdraws his fingers and lifts Abigail effortlessly against him. She has no choice but to wind her legs around his waist while he rubs his erection against her mound. He’s wearing trousers instead of jeans tonight, the material loose enough to make the bulge tent. It looks absolutely lewd. Will moves Abigail's panties aside so his cock nudges her clit. “He knows I love how you look in those stockings. Thank you for wearing them for me,” he kisses her.

Abigail kisses him back, touching her tongue to his, feeling drunk on his dirty talk. Will carries her into Hannibal’s living room where he’s waiting for them, stripped of his jacket and waistcoat, sleeves rolled up. Will places Abigail gingerly on her feet and moves towards Hannibal, who is leaning against the back of the sofa. 

Will practically mirrors him in his gray trousers and white pinstriped shirt. He leans in, and they start to kiss. Hannibal cups Will’s ass, pushing him closer. They grind their erections together as they kiss and run their hands over each other, carding their hands through each other's hair as their kisses grow rougher. Will begins to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt. 

“Abigail,” Hannibal calls, still looking intently at Will. “Would you be a dear and wait for us in my bed?”

“Yes,” she says, and after a moment moves, having forgotten herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail is sitting up on Hannibal's bed, leaning against the headboard with her legs folded under her, when Will and Hannibal enter the room. She'd somehow managed not to linger and spy on them as they moaned against each other downstairs.  


Hannibal already has his shirt off, and Will has stripped down to his boxers. Hannibal undresses as Will climbs on the bed and makes his way on all fours toward Abigail. "Take these off," he says, snapping the band of his boxers as he kneels in front of her. She pulls them down and takes in the sight of his beautiful cock before opening her mouth and giving it a long, slow suck. She has to open her mouth uncomfortably wide to accommodate him, but she tries again, taking in more of him each time. She feels Hannibal's fingers at her chin. He's behind Will now, having reached around to palm his balls. She sucks reverently at Will's cock, feeling both his and Hannibal's hands in her hair.  


Will groans as she runs her tongue over the head in little circles and licks at the precum pooling at his slit. She looks up and briefly makes eye contact with him before he turns his head and claims Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal runs his hands over Will's body while they kiss, softly and sweetly at first. Abigail presses her lips against Will's stomach, digs her nails into the flesh on Hannibal's thighs. She thinking about how Alana has been in this bed when Will pushes her down and fucks her quickly, onetwothree thrusts, before pulling out and grabbing his wet cock alongside Hannibal's, stroking them together. They arrange themselves legs spread in front of one another, balls touching. Hannibal grunts, putting his hand over Will's fist, moving with him. Abigail savors the filthy image of Will eagerly rubbing his cock against Hannibal's, both of them lying prone with their assholes exposed. She loves knowing that they've made each other come, that they're fucked each other, that they're sharing their pleasure with her. She watches them greedily until she can't stand it, then leans over and takes the heads of both their cocks into her mouth, rolling her tongue and moaning at the delicious feel of their girth.  


"I'd love to see you sit on that," Will says, tracing a finger down her shoulder.  


"You won't fit," Abigail says, truly shocked by the suggestion. "You barely fit on your own."  


Will grins at Hannibal and untangles himself from their limbs. He get on his knees and grabs Abigail's wrists, pushing her on her back. He pins her wrists above her head on the mattress as he nudges the head of his cock between her legs and slides it into her till his pubic bone makes contact with her clit. 

"I seem to fit just fine," he tells her, pressing his thumb against her asshole, his other fingers stroking the seam of skin where they're joined. "Maybe we should start with my fingers?"

"You can't. Will,"

"We can train your cunt to get used to it," he says, nudging the tip of his finger inside her. "First a finger, then two, then three." He slips more of his finger in carefully. "Then you can lie on top of me while I'm inside you, and Hannibal can put his cock in you from behind. We'll fuck you together. Wouldn't you love that? All our cum inside you?" He leans over and kisses her tenderly on the forehead.

Abigail crushes her eyes shut. The feeling of Will's finger is already so intense, but the thought of having them both inside her makes her feel especially dirty and insanely wet. Will feels it and smiles sweetly, then wickedly gives her two hard thrusts. Hannibal kneels behind him, stroking himself, and kisses his neck.

"What do we have here?" Hannibal murmurs into Will's ear, loud enough for Abigail to hear.

"See for yourself," Will says, and with that, Hannibal slips a merciless finger inside her, right beside Will's.

She audibly gasps and looks down the length of her body to where Will and Hannibal are inside her. 

Will groans at the look on her face. "Fuck, you feel good," he whispers, thrusting, riding her with their fingers still inside her. Hannibal withdraws when Will leans over, forgetting the task at hand as he pins her wrists over her head again and covers her body with his. His thrusts are fast and short and make her feel so open. 

"Will," Abigail's voice cracks. The beginnings of an orgasm are starting to unfurl. She twists her body against his, trying to maneuver him off her. Will continues to chase his pleasure, holding her down. She loves how easily he can pin her in place. She looks at Hannibal over his shoulder as he continues to stroke his cock, keeping his other hand on the small of Will's back. "Please let me come," she implores.

"No," Hannibal says, giving Will's ass a loud smack as Will continues to thrust.

Abigail whimpers. "Will," she says again, looking into his beautiful face. 

"Your cunt feels so good, I can't stop," he tells her, slowing briefly to grind against her clit. He looks at her impishly as he resumes fucking her, harder this time. 

Everything about Will feels amazing. She could tell him that, but it would add to her pleasure, double it, quadruple it, and then she would be in trouble. Abigail starts to moan, starts lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

He leans into her ear and whispers, "I can't help myself, Abigail. You can come if you like. You know I love feeling you come around my dick. Do it quietly, it'll be our secret."

She's about to completely surrender when Hannibal grabs Will by the shoulders and pulls him off her. She keeps her legs spread wide, fighting off her orgasm.

"Good girl," she hears Hannibal say as she stares at the ceiling. "Your patience will be rewarded."

Abigail thinks about Alana again and imagines what she would do if she could see them now. Her boyfriend fucking his ward who's supposed to be dead, sharing her with Will Graham. Abigail almost feels sorry for her as she hears the sounds of a cap clicking. "I want you to watch us, Abigail," Hannibal says. "I want you to masturbate till you're just about to come."

Abigail lifts her head to look at him. "And then?"

"And then I want you to stop," Hannibal says, matter-of-factly. "Stop long enough until you feel like you're not going to have an orgasm. Then start again." Abigail stares as he strokes his cock with lube. He had pulled Will off her into an embrace, and he pulls Will close again, sliding into him. Will leans back against his chest as Hannibal wraps an arm around him and starts to fuck him slowly. 

Abigail watches them kiss, watches Hannibal's hand wander down to Will's hard, leaking cock to tease it. She only has to rub her clit for a few seconds before she needs to stop. 

Hannibal strokes Will's cock as his pace picks up. They moan deliciously, lost in each other as Abigail fingers herself. She stops abruptly, trying desperately not to come, arching her back. She knows Hannibal is watching, amused. And pleased.

She feels empty. Her fingers aren't enough, especially not after having Will inside her. Abigail crawls toward them and hungrily laps at Will's cock. She feels Hannibal grab her by the hair hard and hold her head in place. She opens her mouth wide, wider. Will is fucking her mouth, thrusting as Hannibal thrusts into him. 

Abigail gets on her knees and kisses them both, open-mouthed passionate kisses. "Touch me, please," she tells them, taking Will's hand and placing it on her breast. "Fuck me, I need you inside me."

He waits a beat, watching his fingers circle her nipples. "Lie down, spread your legs," he tells her, not looking at her.

Abigail gets on her back and spreads for him. He teases her clit with his thumbs then leans over and sucks her nipples.

Hannibal leans a hand between his shoulders and continues to fuck Will as Will shoves his cock into Abigail. They grind together, hands all over each other, kissing and moaning and fucking. She ends up lying between them with Hannibal's dick pressed against her ass, both their fingers inside her.

"I want to do it," she tells them, feeling Will's weight, Hannibal's weight.

"What, baby?" Will asks, sucking the scar on her neck.

"I want both of you inside me. I want to come while you both fuck me." She turns from Will's lust-blown blue eyes to look at Hannibal and cocks her head prettily. "Please?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal looks at her with something like amused pride on his face. 

“What do you think, Will?” he asks him, digging his chin into her shoulder. Hannibal removes his fingers from between her legs. He’s fumbling with something, and it occurs to her that he’s removing a condom. She hadn’t noticed that he’d put one on to fuck Will.

Hannibal slips his cock inside her right next to Will’s finger and keeps it there without thrusting. Abigail wiggles in his embrace, pleased.

“I would love that,” Will says, moving down Abigail’s body to suck her tits. “That would turn me on so much.”

“I’m not so sure about the part where you would come,” Hannibal tells her, tilting his face toward her, his chin still on her shoulder. “You’re already so presumptuous.”

“You just want to torture me,” Abigail says. His face is so close to hers, they nearly bump noses. Hannibal closes his eyes and presses his lips against her shoulder. She squeezes her cunt around Hannibal’s cock and feels him smile against her skin.

Will, meanwhile, has maneuvered himself in the opposite direction so that his cock is against Abigail’s chin. He slips his tongue inside Abigail, between her slippery wetness and Hannibal’s cock. Abigail scoots an inch down and sucks Will into her mouth. His length is easier to handle from this angle, and she takes him in eagerly, his dick curving toward her throat. She feels Will spreading her open, the pad of a finger on her clit. He rubs his tongue against it in slow circles, occasionally running it up her slit and at the base of Hannibal’s cock. At this point, Hannibal has leaned in beside her, kissing the edge of her mouth. They run their tongues against Will’s cock, occasionally touching. Hannibal starts to fuck her with little thrusts as she holds Will's cock for his mouth. She envies how his mouth is bigger, how he can take more of him in. She watches Hannibal suck him while Will pants between their legs, skillfully worming his tongue around her clit. She licks Will's balls in wide, slow circles as Hannibal sucks. Will is delicious. His cock is sticky and wet with precum. It leaks from him faster than Abigail and Hannibal can lick it up. 

Abigail is beside herself with pleasure. She’s been on the verge of orgasm several times tonight. She knows Hannibal can feel her shivering, her will power at the breaking point. He suddenly grabs a handful of Will’s hair as she’s about to ask Will to stop. Another swipe of his tongue and she wouldn't be able to stop herself. 

Hannibal pulls out. Will rolls over on his back, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand. Hannibal parts Abigail's legs, pining her knees to the bed, and pushes his dick inside her.

“Hard, please,” she tells him.

“Presumptuous brat,” he smiles, giving her what she wants. Abigail keeps her legs spread as he pounds her into the mattress. Will watches them intently, stroking himself. Hannibal barely makes a sound the whole time save for the occasional grunt. Will is noisier than he is, sighing and muttering "fuck" under his breath as he watches her take it.

Hannibal pauses abruptly. "I think that's enough for now," he says, pulling out. He sits back on his heels between her legs as Will pulls himself over to him on his elbows and takes his cock into his mouth. He sucks Hannibal until Hannibal stops him with another tug on his hair. He and Will kiss before Will kneels between him and Abigail, his back to him. 

He looks at her appraisingly before tutting, “Get on all fours.” 

Abigail barely has time to comply before Will is on her. He drapes his body over hers and covers her mouth with his hand, shoving his big cock inside her.

“Is this what you wanted?” he says, thrusting into her hungrily. “Is this how hard you want to be fucked?" 

God yes, she thinks.

"You’re such a dirty little thing," he continues, grabbing a fistful of hair. "You want to be fucked hard before you get filled up with two cocks?”

Abigail makes a noise behind his hand. Fuck, she’s going to come.

“I guess that makes sense,” Will continues, “we won’t get to fuck you for very long once we’re inside you. You’re going to be filled with cum.” He leans into her ear. “Do it,” he whispers. “I want you to. I won’t tell.”

That does it. Abigail’s orgasm startles her with its force. Will moans as he feels her cunt spasm around him. She tilts her head back, appreciating how vocal he is about his state of ecstasy. She imagines her orgasm as something tangible, like the string of a pull-toy. Will yanks it out and it spins inside her. She loves that they have this little secret. She's shared so many secrets with Hannibal; it's about time she started having a few with Will. So she comes for him, long and hard, right in plain sight with Hannibal watching. Will presses his thumb into her mouth as the tail end of her pleasure curls into her. 

Will stops, breathless. He sits back on his haunches with his hands on her hips and pulls out slowly. “We have to do this now, I’m not going to last,” he says, lying on his back.

Abigail straightens up and straddles him, sinking herself onto his cock. She looks at him, her heart pounding. A tear of sweat trickles down from his curls and drops off his chin. One corner of his mouth quirks up. He winks.

Hannibal moves behind her. He plants a kiss on the nape of her neck, moving her hair out of the way. There’s a split-second of trepidation on her part and suddenly they’re both inside her. 

"Good?" Hannibal asks as Will says, "Okay?" Abigail quickly nods. There's an air of urgency and uncertainty that makes her want to get it over with as much as she wants it to last.

The three of them moan as Hannibal starts to fuck, his dick rubbing against Will’s.

The sensation is overwhelming, but Will is right. It doesn’t last long. Will grabs Abigail by the hips and starts fucking up into her, and then he’s coming. His dick gushes inside her, making Hannibal groan and start to come. Abigail feels them both pulse inside her, against each other, their filthy moans filling the air.

She finds herself flooded with endorphins, her head filled with noise, a buzzy static. She has a ridiculous thought and smiles to herself as Hannibal and Will clean her up and get back in bed on either side of her, sated. She puts her head on Hannibal's chest as Will turns on his side and wraps an arm around her. It's the dirtiest thing she's ever done, but she feels like she's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of abrupt, but holy crap I have to run a 5k at 9 a.m. tomorrow and it's already 1? Anyway, I know this reads like "and that goes in there, and that goes in there," but I wanted to definitely get an update out this weekend. I'll finesse things in a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

“Shall we watch a movie?” Hannibal asks. He’s on his feet before Abigail can ask him which streaming service she should pull up on the screen.

“You’re full of treats today,” she smiles as he rustles through the bag he brought. 

Abigail can’t tear her eyes away from him. It’s the end of a long day and an even longer two weeks on her own. He’s beautifully undone in a white button-down shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his bangs falling onto his forehead. 

She’s still sore from her daily run. She’s finally getting used to the geography of this hidden house, the fact that it’s secluded and overlooks the ocean. The incline toward the front door is just steep enough to make her muscles ache as she wills herself through the discomfort to this new place that she’s come to think of as home. 

She already knows not to ask questions if Hannibal doesn’t volunteer the information. It’s always been easier to sleuth matters out. Act disinterested enough and sometimes they forget you have your eye on them. Most of the time anyway. Who knows with Hannibal.

He’s aware that she’s startled by the sudden need to whisk her away. Right now, she’s so glad to see him she wants to crawl into his lap and rub herself all over him like a cat. More so than usual, anyway.

Hannibal retrieves a USB drive from his belongings and goes about setting it up in the video contraption that Abigail never figured out how to use. She watches the back muscles move under his shirt as he crouches, and is filled with an overwhelming longing for the month she and Will spent with him in his bed. Something was afoot with Will, and it was throwing a wrench into their plans. She wanted nothing more than to fast-forward to living with them abroad, maybe in a secluded seaside house like this, maybe in a big city where people would look at the three of them and wonder. She wasn’t pretty enough to be their daughter. Would they think she was the child of a friend? That she was a colleague? Abigail loved the idea that they would seem innocuous together in the daytime. And at night, she and Hannibal would whisper dark things to each other. The three of them would undress, get into bed together, and make each other come. 

Or maybe they could just relive that last night together in Baltimore, Hannibal’s tongue in her cunt and his cock in her mouth while Will stood by the bed in front of them and pushed his cock inside his ass. Abigail saw smears of the lube she'd fingered into him as she sucked his cock. When Hannibal started to come, groaning against her cunt, Abigail released him from her mouth, swallowing the first rush of his cum as the rest of it drenched her face and dripped from her hair. She propped herself up on her hands and tilted her face up to Will. He looked at her wickedly and kissed her, lapping Hannibal’s cum from her lips.

“So sexy,” he whispered between kisses, taking her face in his hands while Hannibal’s tongue ran circles around her clit. 

“Look,” Will said, directing her gaze downward. “See what I’m doing?” he said, gathering her hair off her face and tugging it lightly at the root. Abigail watched as Will made a point of thrusting his cock into Hannibal’s ass slowly, pulling it almost all the way out and pushing in again. Hannibal’s tongue worked at Abigail’s cunt while she watched.

“Does it feel good?” she asked him drunkenly, bracing a hand on his chest while the other touched his cock as it slid into his ass.

Will smirked. “I’m going to come,” he said, almost a whisper, thrusting into Hannibal faster, harder, pulling at her hair in his fist. “I want you to come with me. Watch me. Watch me come.”

Abigail thinks about this as Hannibal walks back to her in the living room, sitting himself on the floor beside her in front of the sofa. She can’t believe she’s done such filthy things with this unbelievably beautiful man. 

“What are we watching?” she asks as he puts an arm around her. He envelops her in his scent, and once again she thinks about rubbing her head against him.

With that, Hannibal starts the video.

In it, Will is on his back in bed, his left hand on the back of a long-haired brunette’s head as she clings to his thighs and greedily sucks his cock. Will’s head is turned, hungrily kissing another woman lying beside them. They’re all naked and have clearly been at this for some time. 

“Oh,” Abigail says. “Where did you get this?”

Hannibal kisses her neck as he worms his hands beneath her nightshirt. Abigail stares mesmerized at the screen as he tugs her panties off. “I have my sources,” he says, slipping two fingers inside her. “I see it’s affecting you.”

“And you,” she manages to laugh, reaching out and palming his erection through his pants. 

Someone undoes his belt buckle and gets Hannibal’s trousers open. He hoists her on top of him and she feels his girth enter her. He hums approvingly as her wetness covers his cock, but grabs her waist and stops her from fucking him. 

“Why?” Abigail practically whines, forgetting herself in her lust.

He runs a hand down her back, amused, as divests her of her nightshirt. The static crackles as he pulls it over her head. “I know you’re curious about Will and his threesomes with women. I thought I would give you a present.”

“Thank you,” she says, so sincerely that they both laugh.

Then they’re quiet as they watch Will finger the woman he’s kissing. She arches her back, exposing her throat to him. He nips at the skin there, sucking a bruise where everyone will surely see it. His hips grow insistent, and soon he's fucking the other woman's mouth.

Hannibal kisses Abigail between her shoulder blades, sending a tickle through her. 

“I miss Will,” she says, half turning. She does. She misses all of him, wishes he were a daily presence in her life. Why am I in this house by myself, without him, without you? She wants to ask, but she doesn't.

Hannibal sits back, his head leaning against the sofa seat, and thrusts into her once hard. “You’ll see him soon,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta set a good precedent by writing on the first day of the year, so why not porn I say?
> 
> I've chatted with a couple of people who think it's OOC for Will to behave this way sexually, but I think that not only is he aware that he's pretty and that people want him, but he's confident enough to act on it. The show features him in some angsty sexual/romantic situations, but dear Will is in a particularly bad spot at this point in his life. I don't headcanon him as a one-night-stand type, but I could see him being the sort of person who has regular partners that he totally gets kinky with because empathy (among other things).


End file.
